


Uma história de amor em três atos

by Jude_Melody



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Aquelas tardes eram preenchidas por músicas, palavras e cores. O branco da neve, o vermelho do fogo, o azul dos olhos de Jesse. Em todos aqueles anos, James Baudelaire nunca tivera muitos amigos. Sua única companhia era Growlithe. Mas havia algo no Quagmire que sempre o atraía. O jeito de andar, a malícia em seu sorriso, as provocações incansáveis. James queria tanto, tanto aproximar-se... Não tinha coragem. Para sua sorte, ele tinha um cachorro. E é esta a história que eu contarei a você.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pokémon não me pertence. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Romance shonen-ai James x Jesse (Jessie genderbend). Se não gosta do gênero, não leia.
> 
> Fanfic escrita para o 19ª DeLiPa da Panelinha da Limonada do Nyah. O tema desta vez foi memes e eu ganhei “Doge” (aquele catioro fofenho). Como eu prometi à Camy que escreveria uma James x Jessie genderbend, aqui está a obra. Já vou avisando que tem discurso direto livre — porque eu sou má!
> 
> E, sim. Eu usei os sobrenomes Baudelaire e Quagmire por motivos de infância. Com as referências do Capitão América.
> 
> Boa leitura! :)

A Academia Rocket para Treinadores era uma instituição de excelência. Apenas os mais inteligentes, os mais habilidosos e os mais visionários conseguiam uma vaga. Ou os mais ricos. Permita-me contar-lhe um segredo: na verdade, o talento não importava de verdade. Na Academia, as conversas davam-se por meio de dinheiro, status, influências. Filho de um coordenador mundialmente famoso? Oh, sim, sim, pode entrar. Herdeira de uma família com décadas de tradição? Por aqui, por favor. Neto de um dos antigos membros da Elite Quatro? Senhor Herbert! Onde está o tapete vermelho? Aluno de uma escola pública naquela cidadezinha pequena munido de uma carta de recomendação de um professor esquecido pelo mundo? É... como era seu nome mesmo?  
James Baudelaire desaprovava essa estrutura. Tolice a seu ver. O valor de uma pessoa não se define pelos números de sua conta bancária ou pelo número de quartos em sua casa. Ele sentia nojo. Nojo daquela hipocrisia, daquele vazio, daquela superficialidade. Quando cruzava os corredores, via os mesmos sorrisos de sempre, as mesmas joias brilhantes, os mesmos vestidos e ternos feitos do mais belo cetim. Com um suspiro, recostava-se na parede e fitava a paisagem pela janela. Quanta tristeza... No fundo, tudo se resumia a contatos. Fale com as pessoas certas, e seu futuro estará garantido! Eu posso contar-lhe uma história fascinante em primeira mão. De uma época antiga, em que ainda era criança e sonhava com uma carreira de sucesso. Mas acho que não está aqui para ouvir minhas ladainhas. Voltemos ao James. Ele é, como deve ter percebido, o protagonista desta fantástica peça.  
Ou quase. Ah, mas é claro. Há muito ainda que preciso esclarecer. Mudemos de cenário. Esqueça a Academia por enquanto. Tenho certeza de que foi capaz de imaginá-la. Um castelo? Sim, bem bonito, por sinal. Com um jardim magnífico, guardas por todos os lados e janelões imensos para que um pouco da luz do sol e do ar puro da natureza penetrasse os corredores — não que isso ajudasse muito; eles estavam infestados pelos perfumes da alta sociedade. Pois bem, pense agora em uma mansão. A cor e o design não importam muito. Acho que, no fim das contas, todas as mansões são um tanto iguais. Uma infinidade de quartos. Cômodos que ninguém nunca usa. Uma estufa — para a senhora Baudelaire. Um grande lago com um iate — para o senhor Baudelaire. Uma sala de estar escondida para os funcionários. E... o que mesmo? Ah, sim! Um campo de batalha — para James.  
Ele era filho único. Os pais mimavam-no com todos os bens materiais que a fortuna pode comprar. Curioso que faltasse ao jovem justamente o carinho, a compreensão, a proximidade... Ele sonhava tanto com aqueles filmes em que a família reúne-se em volta da mesa, e cada um conta como foi seu dia, e, ao final, todos riem com gosto. Em vez disso, James tinha apenas sua solidão. Ou melhor, James tinha seu Growlithe. Cachorro esperto, bonito. Vermelho como o mais intenso fogo. Listrado como o mais feroz guerreiro. E um pompom no lugar da cauda. Nada que ofendesse sua bravura. Naquelas manhãs solitárias, James acordava com lambidas em seu rosto e resmungava diversas vezes enquanto dentinhos afiados puxavam a barra de seu pijama. Naquelas tardes solitárias, James treinava no campo de batalhas, ordenando ataques e esquivas, até que em meio ao calor das chamas de Growlithe, ele encontrasse o calor do acolhimento. Naquelas noites solitárias, James acomodava-se na cama após o jantar e as tarefas da escola e deixava os dedos deslizarem sobre os pelos brilhosos de Growlithe. O cachorro virava-se para ele, erguendo o focinho, e era possível ver a preocupação em seus olhos. Dormiam. E o dia seguinte era uma eterna repetição.  
Não se deixe desapontar. Sim, esta é uma daquelas famosas histórias sobre um menino e seu cachorro. Mas já adianto que ela não terá um final tão feliz assim. Se espera uma reviravolta interessante em que o senhor e a senhora Baudelaire percebem o quanto estão sendo tolos ao deixar o filho de lado, sugiro que procure algum outro romance; quem sabe até mesmo um desses filmes em que as crianças fazem travessuras mirabolantes para conseguir a atenção dos pais, e todos vivem felizes para sempre, ou algum clichê do gênero. Oh, não. Nesta história que irei contar, os pais de James são quase tão presentes quanto um papel de parede. De algum modo, estão sempre por perto, mas ninguém presta realmente atenção. Não é à toa que os dois sequer possuem nomes. Senhor e senhora Baudelaire. Isso basta. Afinal, eles eram muito mais isso do que pais de verdade. Começo triste, desenrolar triste... Desfecho... Quem sabe?  
Mas, por hora, voltemos à Academia — e eu juro que permaneceremos nela durante um bom tempo! Voltemos a James parado no corredor, recostado na parede, fitando a paisagem pela janela. Ele sabia que teria um grande futuro. Estudava em uma escola de excelência, com acesso aos melhores professores e aos mais modernos mecanismos de batalha. Mas ele sentia-se tão só... Quando não estava nas aulas de treinamento, ordenando ataques e esquivas a seu fiel Growlithe, sentia-se vazio como uma Pokébola sem monstrinho algum. Suspirava pelos cantos como um tolo apaixonado, mas sua paixão era uma liberdade inatingível, um desejo de rasgar tudo e ser quem ele realmente queria ser.  
Até conhecer aquele garoto.  
Jesse. Ruivo. Olhos azuis. Sorriso dissimulado. Lembra-se daquele aluno do começo? O que veio de uma cidadezinha pequena? Munido de uma carta de recomendação? Pois é. Eis o tal aluno. Jesse tinha um sorriso quente como seus cabelos curtos bagunçados. Vestia um terno simples, com a camisa social por fora da calça e a gravata frouxa. Brincos verdes nas orelhas. E uma voz que pelo amor... James olhava-o abobado. Nunca vira figura tão estranha, tão... excêntrica. No bom sentido da palavra. Afinal, todos na Academia eram excêntricos às suas próprias maneiras. Mas Jesse... Ele tinha uma personalidade forte. Um andar confiante. Olhos que brilhavam de malícia. Um desejo ardente, angustiante, de alcançar o topo. E um rosto bonito. E pernas longas. E um peito largo que pelo am...  
James não sabia o que pensar ou dizer. Afastava-se. Observava de longe. Jesse sozinho na mesa do refeitório. Jesse cruzando os corredores com uma postura altiva. Jesse folheando um livro enquanto acariciava os pelos de sua Meowth. E James corria para o campo de batalha. Chamava seu Growlithe. Treinava. Combatendo fogo com fogo. Ele acreditava piamente que estava duelando contra o fogo de Jesse, o coitado. Custou-lhe perceber que o fogo combatido era dele próprio. Sim! Jesse despertava em James aquele desejo, aquele ardor, aquela vontade de quebrar as regras e mostrar ao mundo o quanto ele é hipócrita. E, quando Growlithe lambia seu rosto ao encerrar dos treinamentos, James afagava suas orelhas e sorria para o suor escorrendo em seu rosto.

**

Não se encante tanto. Os garotos sequer conheciam um ao outro. Apenas trocavam aqueles olhares dispersos nos corredores, nada comprometedor. E James movia os dedos sem parar, apertava o nó da gravata, prensava as pálpebras... Como lidar com o tun-tun em seu peito? Sempre que Jesse passava por ele, era um Terremoto. E o pobre Baudelaire perdia-se em um Surfe de emoções, ora erguido no mais alto Voo, ora imerso no mais silencioso Mergulho. Cansou-se logo dessas brincadeiras sem graça. Naquela tarde tranquila, buscou seu recanto em uma sala de aula qualquer. O professor do terceiro tempo faltara, e James tinha uma hora inteira para usar como quisesse. Puxou a caixinha do bolso interno do paletó. Ela era bonita, fora presente de sua mãe — o único do qual James gostara de verdade. Deveria abrigar uma gaita folheada a ouro, mas, em vez disso... Tampinhas. James era um colecionador incurável.  
Growlithe movia a cabeça de um lado para o outro, acompanhando o brilho reluzente das peças metálicas. James iniciara a coleção ainda criança e guardava seus tesouros com todo o amor do mundo. Ainda se lembrava da história da maior parte das tampinhas. Um passeio de colégio no qual aquela garota bonita entregara-lhe a garrafa de refrigerante, dizendo que não queria mais. Uma viagem a outro país, onde encontrara um comerciante simpático com um sotaque que provocara risos. Uma tarde alegre na companhia de seus pais, os três sentados na praia enquanto James mordia o canudo de plástico fitando o pôr do sol... Suspiro. Estendeu o braço e fez carinho nas orelhas vermelhas.  
De repente, o susto. Isso são tampinhas? James virou-se para a porta em sobressalto. E lá estava ele... Jesse... O braço encostado no batente. O corpo meio relaxado. A perna direita dobrada, com o pé dançando sobre a ponta do sapato. E os olhos brilhando de interesse. James recolheu as tampinhas rapidamente e fez menção de guardar a caixa. Mas o ruivo era rápido, o malandro. Pôs as mãos sobre a mesa e fitou o Baudelaire. Eu posso ver? Parecem tão bonitas. James engoliu em seco. Lançou um olhar desesperado a Growlithe, que abaixou o focinho. Pode... Jesse sorriu — que sorriso lindo! — e pegou a caixinha. Sim, ele gostava mesmo delas. Tomou-as na palma da mão, alisou-as com as pontas dos dedos. Quando eu era criança, meu sonho era beber esse refrigerante, mas ele era caro, e meus pais eram pobres. James moveu-se na cadeira. Não são mais? Jesse meneou a cabeça. Eles morreram. Moro com meus tios agora. Ou morava, pelo menos. Agora estou dormindo no alojamento.  
Que mancada terrível, James! Ele abaixou o rosto, envergonhado. Jesse devolveu-lhe as tampinhas. Sua coleção é legal. E foi embora. Assim, tão simples. Como se usasse um Teleportar. Como se fosse feito de ondas psíquicas e desaparecesse a seu bel prazer... Talvez fosse mesmo. Afinal, ele hipnotizara James.  
(E James gostava.)

**

O fim do primeiro ato aproxima-se. Faça suas apostas. Ou não. Peças foram feitas para serem degustadas. E James degustava Jesse. Degustava seu perfume, sua aparência, sua voz. Ao encerrar daquela semana, dirigiu-se resoluto ao alojamento com Growlithe marchando a seu lado. Apenas os alunos bolsistas frequentavam aquela parte da Academia — os ricaços tinham um terreno imenso apenas para si e não dividiam seus enormes quartos com ninguém. Onde fica o quarto do Jesse? A garota piscou para ele. O ruivo? James engoliu em seco. É... O ruivo. Ela indicou uma direção qualquer. Terceira porta à direita. E lá se foi James, contando os passos. Um, dois, três, quatro. Um, dois, três, quatro. Um, dois, três, quatro. Um, dois, três, qua... Deu um pulo para trás. Jesse também. Quase esbarrara no coitado ao se aproximar da porta. E Jesse só sorrisos. Vejam só! É o riquinho das tampinhas! O que te traz aqui? Por acaso você se perdeu? O tom de deboche era evidente, mas James não se acovardou. Estendeu a garrafa. Eu achei que... você poderia começar uma coleção de tampinhas também!  
Os olhos de Jesse brilharam.


	2. Ato II

Paixões surgem pelos mais diversos motivos. O filho daquele famoso coordenador gostava dos cachos louros da garota, das curvas de seus seios. O neto de um dos antigos membros da Elite Quatro apreciava o talento da treinadora para a música, admirava a forma como ela dançava sobre as sapatilhas, movendo os cabelos negros e guiando os passos do Bellossom. A herdeira daquela família tradicional enamorava-se pelo professor dos óculos de aros circulares e gravata torta que lia os capítulos em tom monótono. E Jesse adorava as tampinhas.  
No meio da tarde, quando as aulas haviam chegado ao fim, ele se encontrava com James para uma agradável conversa ao sabor de um refrigerante. A Meowth espreguiçava-se no gramado, lambia as patinhas brancas. O Growlithe sentava-se com a língua de fora. E os garotos trocavam ideias durante horas e horas, os olhos de um perdendo-se no sorriso do outro. Quando Jesse virava a cabeça de lado e passava os dedos por suas mechas ruivas, James era apenas silêncio. Gravava aquele gesto como se fosse uma estratégia. Um super efetivo. Mas era o olhar maroto que o deixava fora de combate. E o pobre Baudelaire não tinha encanto que deixasse o Quagmire a seus pés.  
Não. Jesse Quagmire era insuperável em seu Charme. Os cabelos ruivos. Os olhos azuis. O andar altivo. E ele gostava de provocar. Roçava as mãos de James sem necessidade. Jogava-se sobre o encosto da cadeira com uma expressão divertida. Brincava com a tampinha por entre seus dedos. Veja como ela é bonita! Aposto que não tem nenhuma tampinha tão bonita quanto esta. Mas James tinha. Sua coleção era inderrotável.  
E assim os dias se passaram, até o ameno outono ceder espaço ao rigoroso inverso. Se James acreditava que Jesse não poderia ficar mais bonito, quase engoliu a própria língua quando viu o Quagmire de cachecol. A Meowth olhou para ele, questionando em silêncio aquele ruído estranho. O Baudelaire tentou disfarçar, alisou os cabelos. Jesse apenas balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. Convidou-o para um chocolate quente. Sentados em um dos bancos do pátio interno, eles observaram a neve cair. Meowth encolhida ao lado de Jesse. Growlithe deitado com o focinho sobre a perna de James. O chocolate aquecia as mãos dos garotos e trazia doces memórias da infância. Eu fiz curso de piano, mas nunca fui capaz de tocar. Jesse riu. É mesmo? James ajeitou o gorro, envergonhado. Sou uma negação para música. Só sirvo para colecionar tampinhas. Jesse balançou a cabeça, descrente. E você, Jesse? Conte algo sobre seu passado. O Quagmire alisou os pelos da Meowth. Ela soltou um longo bocejo. Eu gostava de passar as tardes com meu tio quando voltava da escola. Ele sempre me ensinava coisas legais sobre batalhas e sobrevivência na floresta. Uma vez, durante as férias, ele me deu uma gaita de presente e me ensinou a tocar. Mas eu a perdi para um Geodude quando fui explorar uma caverna. Virou-se para James. Ridículo, não é? O Baudelaire fez que não. De forma alguma! Eu nem poderia te censurar... Quando era criança, um Rattata roubou meu sapato. Jesse inclinou-se para frente, contendo o riso. James sentiu o rosto corar. Você é legal, James. Você é legal.

**

As chamas do Growlithe pairavam no ar. Com um sorriso cálido, James aquecia suas mãos. Eles estavam sozinhos no imenso jardim, escondidos atrás de uma árvore decorada pela neve. O Baudelaire gostava daquele aconchego, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se triste. Abraçou-se, fitou o céu. O gorro de lã cobria seus cabelos azuis. Sabe, Growlithe... As chamas cessaram. Eu... acho que estou apaixonado. O cachorro abanou a cauda. Mas é uma paixão perdida... Não tem jeito de o Jesse se apaixonar por mim. Quero dizer, olhe só para mim! Ele não entendeu o que havia de errado. Eu sou patético! Só um garotinho rico e mimado que coleciona tampinhas! Se não fosse por elas, o Jesse nem saberia que eu existo. Eu sou uma piada! Um ganido baixinho. Growlithe aproximou-se do dono e esfregou a cabeça em seu joelho. Eu nunca terei uma história de amor para mim, Growlithe.  
Bastava! O cachorro não aguentava mais. Afastou-se de James e correu pelo jardim. Após alguns passos, virou-se para trás, mas o treinador não se movera. Growlithe latiu. Latiu de novo. E nada. Com um movimento rápido, afanou o gorro de lã e disparou em direção ao prédio da escola, James seguindo-o de perto. Devolva o meu gorro, Growlithe! Eu vou sentir frio! E o cachorro virando aqui, virando lá, desviando da garota loura, passando por entre as pernas do professor. Adentrou o saguão e olhou a seu redor, a peça de lã firme entre seus dentes. Saltou no instante em que James atirou-se no chão, tentando agarrá-lo. Ora, seu... O pompom da cauda balançou em deboche. E o cheiro guiou Growlithe a seu destino. Uma sala vazia, exceto por um garoto que folheava um livro. Subiu na mesa e jogou o gorro em seu colo.  
Mas o quê?! Jesse virou o rosto em sobressalto. Encontrou James parado na porta, ofegante. Quando os olhares se cruzaram, um rubor coloriu as faces do Baudelaire. O Quagmire deixou escapar o riso. Está mais vermelho do que seu Growlithe! Onde é o incêndio? Piada maldosa a de Jesse. O incêndio era no coração de James. Jesse vestia seu gorro de lã. E não poderia ser mais bonito.

**

Todos sempre dizem que, às vezes, nós só precisamos de um empurrãozinho. O de James não era nada metafórico. Growlithe empurrava seus joelhos por trás, rosnando, mas o Baudelaire estava tão firme que parecia ter crescido raízes no solo. Lança-chamas, então. James teve de recuar rápido para não ser atingido pelo fogo. Seu cachorro idiota! O que pensa que está fazendo?! A mãe me mata se queimar este terno! Não mataria... A senhora Baudelaire estava ocupada demais experimentando joias em uma loja chique a quilômetros de distância. Do senhor Baudelaire, nem notícias. Não que ele fosse se importar mais com o terno. Por que você faz isso? Por que fica insistindo tanto, hein, seu travesso? Growlithe rolou pelo chão, exibindo a barriguinha peluda. James esfregou o rosto. Eu mereço...  
Ei, James! Que susto tomou o Baudelaire. Quase caiu sobre o cachorro. Jesse! Não se aproxime assim de mansinho! O Quagmire fez uma careta. Que culpa eu tenho se estava tão distraído? Ei, o que é isso aí? As faces de James enrubesceram. Ele se atrapalhou todo com o embrulho, mas Jesse segurou suas mãos antes que deixasse o presente cair. Abriu aquele sorriso que o Baudelaire tanto adorava, o sorriso que alcançava o azul de seus olhos. Growlithe empurrou o dono outra vez.  
Growlithe! James ralhou com ele, afastando-o com o pé. Ajeitou seu gorro de lã, deu um pigarro. E estendeu o presente. Jesse ergueu as sobrancelhas, curioso. Não são tampinhas, não, são? O outro se ofendeu. É claro que não! Apenas abra! Jesse era só sorrisos quando rasgou o embrulho. O objeto dourado brilhou em suas mãos. O que é isso? James abaixou o rosto. A gaita da minha caixa de tampinhas. Jesse jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou. É sério isso? Está dando de presente para mim? Parece ter sido caro... James deu de ombros. Eu não uso. Não tem utilidade para mim. Jesse sorriu, maroto. Neste caso... Ele levou a gaita aos lábios e extraiu algumas notas. Segurou-a com delicadeza e a moveu com habilidade, soprando em uma cadência tranquila. Preencheu o ar entre eles com a mais bela Canção. E Growlithe ergueu as orelhas para escutar.  
Um pouco enferrujado... Jesse limpou a gaita em seu casaco. Quando eu era criança, tocava isso muito b... James desequilibrou-se. Growlithe empurrara seus joelhos outra vez. Por sorte, Jesse estava logo diante dele e aparou a queda. E James deixou-se ficar assim, nos braços do garoto que amava. Aqueles braços quentes e fortes que pelo amor... E os olhos brilhando azuis. James recompôs-se, murmurando desculpas. Mas Jesse não ouviu. Ocupara-se com outra coisa. Os lábios do Baudelaire.


	3. Ato III

A neve era um cobertor agradável de olhar. Growlithe caminhava por ela, deixando um rastro que logo era preenchido pelos passos de Jesse e James. Os garotos passeavam de mãos dadas, ambos vestindo gorro e cachecol. Ambos sorrindo. O Quagmire aproximou os lábios do ouvido do Baudelaire. O Natal é na semana que vem. Quer passá-lo na minha casa? James sentiu o rosto corar. Seus tios não se incomodam? Jesse balançou a cabeça. Que nada! Eles vão até ficar felizes por saber que eu tenho um amigo. James sorriu. Amigo. Gostava daquela sonoridade. Gostava daquele toque. Se você já teve alguém para dividir momentos tão íntimos, talvez entenda os sentimentos que circulavam entre eles, como uma música encantadora. E, por falar em música, Jesse tocava a gaita. Recostava-se em uma árvore ou na parede de um corredor vazio e soprava notas cheias de calor e magia. A Meowth fechava os olhos, sonolenta, degustando cada nota. E o Growlithe fitava seu dono, feliz por vê-lo feliz.

**

A viagem para a cidade em que Jesse morava foi tranquila. James não precisara pedir autorização a seus pais — eles não estavam em casa quando chegou de seu último dia de aula antes do Natal. Tudo o que encontrou foram as empregadas correndo de um canto a outro para preparar a árvore e decorar a lareira e o corrimão da escada com enfeites que ninguém apreciaria. James arrumou seus pertences, deixou uma mensagem na caixa eletrônica do celular da senhora Baudelaire e partiu para a estação com Growlithe em seus calcanhares. Normalmente, ele seguiria para seu destino em um jato particular ou em uma limusine luxuosa. Desta vez, porém, tinha uma imagem a manter. Jesse rira dele antes de se despedirem. Vou te esperar na estação, hein? Quero ver se o riquinho sabe pegar transporte de gente pobre. James atrapalhou-se ao comprar o ticket, atrapalhou-se ao guardar a bagagem e atrapalhou-se ao servir a comida de Growlithe enquanto o trem sacolejava. Fora isso, o percurso foi tranquilo. E ele não poderia se sentir mais completo.  
Quando desceu do vagão, buscou desesperado pelos cabelos ruivos. Sentia-se deslocado naquela cidade pequena e simples, perdido entre pessoas que seguiam seus caminhos sem nenhuma hesitação. Um menino apontou para ele. Mamãe, olha, um Growlithe! O cachorro virou o focinho, a língua de fora. James chamou-o e deu alguns passos em direção à entrada. Ora, vejam só quem chegou aqui inteiro! O coração do Baudelaire aqueceu-se. Logo diante dele estava o Quagmire, sorrindo-lhe maroto. E como ele estava lindo naquele casaco de lã com um Pidgey bordado! James teve de resistir ao impulso de correr e se atirar em seus braços, roubar um beijo doce e... Oh, não é momento para isso! Recomponha-se homem! Ei... Que susto tomou o Baudelaire. Jesse estava a centímetros de distância. Quando se movera tão rápido? É brincadeira, tá? Eu já estava com saudades. E James não precisou mais se censurar por pensar em beijos. Porque Jesse pensara em beijos por ele.

**

Cheguei! Jesse jogou as chaves sobre uma pequena mesa e fez carinho em Meowth, que dormia sobre o encosto do sofá. Tia, cheguei! Trouxe o James! Uma mulher de meia idade saiu da cozinha, secando as mãos no avental. Abriu um sorriso caloroso. Ora, vejam só! Se não é o jovem de quem tanto fala o meu sobrinho. É um prazer conhecê-lo, James. Ele estendeu o braço para cumprimentá-la. O prazer é todo meu. O Growlithe latiu. É um prazer conhecê-lo também, Growlithe. Bom, neste caso, comida para dois meninos, uma gata e um cachorro, certo? Ela beijou a bochecha de Jesse — Tia Mary! — e retornou à cozinha para terminar o almoço. Jesse esfregou as pálpebras antes de fitar o amigo. Vem, vamos esperar no meu quarto enquanto isso. James gelou. No seu quarto? Jesse abriu um sorriso travesso. É. Onde pensa que vai dormir enquanto estiver aqui em casa? Na sala é que não vai ser. Passaram vários minutos conversando, sentados na cama. Jesse insistiu em lhe mostrar todos os prêmios que ganhara na antiga escola. E James só elogiava, elogiava... mas as palavras que mais queria dizer estavam presas na garganta. Jesse deitou a cabeça sobre suas pernas. O queixo de Growlithe caiu.  
Ei, James... O coração de Baudelaire era uma Ponyta desgovernada. Si-sim, Jesse? O Quagmire fechou os olhos, suspirando. Deixou-se estar assim por longos minutos. Na verdade, durou apenas um minuto, mas nós sabemos muito bem o quanto o tempo torna-se enganoso em momentos como esse. Eu acho que estou apaixonado por você. O coração de James batendo Rapidash. Eu acho que estou mesmo apaixonado por você. Quer ser meu namorado? Ele abriu os olhos. No azul, apenas a expectativa. James engoliu em seco, os lábios tremendo. Quero... E Jesse sorriu.

**

O tio Benjamin era bem humorado. A todo momento, puxava James para perto de si para contar histórias antigas sobre seu tempo de meninice. O Baudelaire apreciava — seu próprio pai nunca fizera tal coisa. Mas o Quagmire sentia ciúmes. Queria a atenção de James apenas para si e não fazia questão de esconder. A tia balançava a cabeça, rindo. Deixe os meninos, querido. Não vê que querem aproveitar o Natal juntos? Se eles perceberam o namoro, não disseram nada. Jesse não era exatamente discreto. Segurava a mão de James. Beijava o canto de seus lábios quando se sentavam à mesa. Deitava a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto assistiam a um filme no sofá. Não faça isso... É constrangedor... Seus tios... Jesse dava de ombros. Eles não ligam. E não ligavam. Pelo contrário, a cada dia que passava, eram ainda mais acolhedores com o Baudelaire.  
Feliz Natal! Jesse retirou a guirlanda da porta e jogou-a sobre os cabelos de James, como se fosse um chapéu. O próprio Jesse vestia um gorro vermelho que se misturava a seus cabelos ruivos. Em um canto da sala, os tios bebiam vinho, sorrindo para a felicidade dos garotos. Tome, para você. Jesse retirou um pequeno embrulho da pilha sobre a árvore e entregou nas mãos do Baudelaire. Não precisava! O Quagmire balançou a cabeça. Você me deu uma gaita de ouro. De ouro, cara! Minha tia nem acreditou quando viu. Até escondi no meu armário, com medo do tio Benja vender quando eu não estivesse olhando. Benjamin riu. Vender uma beleza dessas? Eu ia era pegá-la para mim! Virou-se para a esposa, risonho, mas ela lhe lançou um olhar de censura. Obrigado... James apertou o presente, sem saber o que fazer. Growlithe decidiu por ele. Afanou o embrulho de suas mãos e rasgou o papel com os dentes. Growlithe! Seu levado! O livro caiu no chão. Tinha uma capa bonita, com o título brilhando em alto relevo. James alisou-a com um sorriso. Este não é o livro que você estava sempre lendo lá na escola? Jesse sorriu. É. Olha, o título é dourado. Para compensar a gaita. O Baudelaire ficou vermelho de tanto rir.  
Se acreditava que as surpresas haviam acabado, enganou-se. Mary fizera um casaco de lã para ele. Com estampa de Rattata! Jesse riu, beliscando sua bochecha. James logo entendeu que era uma piada por conta do Rattata que roubara seu sapato quando era criança. Growlithe também ganhou presentes: uma bola que poderia morder à vontade e um casaquinho roxo. O Baudelaire pegou os embrulhos que ele mesmo deixara sob a árvore ao chegar. Uma coleira rosa com brilhantes para Meowth. Um conjunto de colar e brincos de prata para Mary. Um relógio caro para Benjamin. Todos agradeceram pelos presentes e mostraram-se genuinamente surpresos. Em um primeiro momento, James sorriu. Mas seu olhar encontrou o de Jesse, e ele percebeu um resquício de nojo. E... pensando bem... havia constrangimento nos rostos dos tios. James sentiu o rosto corar. Que idiotice sua comprar presentes tão caros! Parecia até que estava se exibindo. Vejam só como eu sou rico! O único ali que o compreendia era Growlithe, mas ele estava ocupado demais cheirando o casaquinho roxo.   
Desculpe por isso... James esfregou as mãos, fitando o tapete. Estavam sozinhos na sala. As luzes da árvore piscavam. Você é idiota, sabia? Os olhos de Jesse não tinham piedade. Acha que somos o quê? Seus amiguinhos da escola? Nós não vivemos de aparências, James! Vivemos de sentimentos verdadeiros. Mas vale um beijo e um abraço sinceros do que essas extravagâncias que você trouxe. Ele suspirou. Não que meus tios tenham ficado realmente tristes. Eles poderiam trabalhar a vida inteira para comprar coisas como aquelas. James piscou os olhos lacrimejados. Desculpe! Não foi minha intenção, eu... Essa é a única forma de carinho que eu conheço... O Baudelaire encolheu-se, diminui-se. Aos seus pés, Growlithe soltou um ganido baixo. Jesse suspirou outra vez. Tocou seu rosto. Tudo bem, tudo bem... Também peço desculpas. Fui injusto com você... Você só não sabe... Ah, garoto! Eu tenho tanto para lhe ensinar... James sentiu-se um tiquinho melhor. Arriscou erguer o rosto. Me ensinar a não ser um riquinho esnobe? Jesse riu. E ficou sério. Você não vai se reconhecer, James. Eu vou te transformar em ralé. James riu, fechando os olhos. Sério mesmo. Descuide-se por um segundo e se encontrará dentro de um ônibus. Não um desses ônibus executivos com aquecedor e serviço de quitutes. Ônibus mesmo! Daqueles que te fazem pensar que está em uma aventura! As lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto, mas ele estava rindo. E, quando descer o ônibus, vai comprar algum salgado de procedência desconhecida, comer tudo com gosto e achar uma delícia. Bem melhor que caviar! James abriu os olhos outra vez. As lágrimas não caíam mais. Eu te amo, Jesse. Elas saíram assim... As palavras, essas malditas... Nunca sabem a hora de permanecer em nossas bocas. Jesse hesitou por um instante. Eu te amo também.  
Growlithe afastou-se. O momento era deles.

**

James abriu a porta do quarto de Jesse tentando não fazer barulho. O Quagmire provavelmente estava dormindo. Os dois haviam passado quase uma hora na sala, trocando beijos e carícias enquanto assistiam a um filme — do qual não recordavam cena alguma. Depois disso, James teve de se ausentar para atender ao telefone. A senhora Baudelaire dera por sua falta. Onde está meu filho querido para nossa ceia de Natal? Ele suspirou. Explicou toda a história. A senhora Baudelaire soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. Você está onde? Não me venha com isso, James. Quer mesmo que eu acredite que você pegou um trem? Esse transporte imundo? Para passar alguns dias na casa de um garoto que eu nem conheço, ainda por cima! Volte para casa agora mesmo! Eu vou falar com o chofer para ele ir te pegar. James trincou os dentes. Mãe, eu quero ficar aqui, está bem? Me deixa! Do outro lado da linha, o balbuciar, a iminência das lágrimas. Mas, filho... Ele fechou os olhos. Mãe, eu tenho um amigo, está bem? Um amigo. Sabe o que é isso? Eu não vou sair daqui. Dê uma folga ao bendito do chofer. É Natal! Eu volto na primeira semana de janeiro, está bem? Um arfar. Eu vou contar tudo ao seu pai, mocinho! James suspirou. Tchau, mãe. Feliz Natal para a senhora. Desligou o aparelho, fez carinho nas orelhas de Growlithe. Sentia-se exausto e confuso. Por que justo agora ela tinha de ligar? Por que justo agora tinha de fazer de conta que se importava? Venha, Growlithe, vamos dormir.  
Ele esperava encontrar uma cama cuidadosamente preparada no chão. De fato, encontrou-a. Mas havia um intruso. Jesse não estava deitado na própria cama. Ou melhor, seu colchão não estava no lugar de sempre. Jesse colocara-o sobre o piso para dormir ao lado de James. Foi demais para o Baudelaire. Ele fez menção de se retirar. Talvez pudesse dormir no sofá naquela noite. Growlithe escolheu justamente esse instante para latir. James? O pobrezinho gelou. James? Vem cá. Deita comigo. Tudo o que o Baudelaire mais queria era ir embora — quem sabe até voltar para casa. Mas alguma coisa empurrou-o. Alguma coisa chamada Growlithe. James deu dois passos destrambelhados e caiu sobre as cobertas. Ai! Eu disse “deita”, não “se joga”! James recuou, murmurando desculpas. Growlithe saltou sobre os garotos e se deitou no cesto de Meowth, aconchegando seu corpo contra o dela. Ei, vamos, deite logo aí. James assentiu. Aconchegou-se no travesseiro, puxou as cobertas para si. Na penumbra do quarto, apenas os contornos de Jesse eram visíveis. Com vergonha? James sentiu o rosto corar. Agradeceu mentalmente pela escuridão. Mas é claro. Não estou acostumado a dormir ao lado de outro homem! Ele ouviu uma risada abafada. Relaxe. Mordeu os lábios. E se os seus tios descobrirem? Jesse moveu-se. Relaxe. Não estamos fazendo nada de errado. James virou o rosto. Não conseguia enxergar Jesse. Boa noite, James. Ele sentiu o toque em seu peito. Jesse afagou-o com o carinho e deixou a mão ali. Sua respiração tornou-se cada vez mais leve. James permaneceu imóvel por um tempo assim, temeroso das consequências daquele ato. Aos poucos, virou o corpo com cuidado, puxando a mão de Jesse contra seu peito. Acariciou-a, sentindo a textura. Deitou o rosto perto do rosto de Jesse. Podia sentir a respiração dele em sua testa. Boa noite, Jesse. E, após alguns minutos, sua respiração tornou-se leve também.

**

O final do primeiro ato aproxima-se. Não há muito mais a ser dito. Jesse e James aproveitaram a Festa da Virada juntos, acordados até o amanhecer. Passearam pelo lago. Observaram Growlithe lançar suas chamas em direção aos céus para aquecê-los. Viram o sol nascer sentados perto de uma árvore, um nos braços do outro. James pegou o trem para voltar para casa. Despediu-se de Jesse na estação, prometendo encontrá-lo na primeira semana de aula. Não se atrapalhou ao guardar a bagagem. Não desta vez. Quando desceu do vagão horas depois, percorreu o resto do caminho a pé. Uma longa caminhada até chegar à mansão Baudelaire, mas ele não se importava. Aquele momento a sós com Growlithe era precioso. Tinha gosto de infância. E tinha um gosto a mais. Porque Growlithe não era seu único amigo no mundo.

**

(A senhora Baudelaire não estava em casa quando James chegou para o jantar. Ela fora convidada para um baile ou qualquer outra besteira do gênero. O senhor Baudelaire lia um jornal, sentado em sua poltrona favorita em uma das dezenas de salas de estar. Cumprimentou o filho sem desviar os olhos da notícia. Não lhe deu nenhuma bronca por chegar tão tarde. Talvez sequer soubesse que ele passara duas semanas inteiras fora.)

**

Ei, James! O Baudelaire sorriu. Estava feliz por reencontrar Jesse. Os dois conversaram brevemente no corredor. Growlithe olhava de um para o outro com a língua de fora. Assustou-se com um roçar em seu dorso, mas era apenas Meowth dizendo olá. Você precisa ver a minha tia! Acredita que ontem eu a peguei experimentando as joias que você deu? Quando eu fui censurá-la, ela olhou para mim toda manhosa e disse “Ah, meu querido, mas elas são tão lindas”! James riu, balançando a cabeça. O tio Benja também gostou do relógio. Ele até que precisava, sabe? Saiu para um passeio antes de eu voltar para cá, então eu disse bem assim para ele “Ei, não vai perder o relógio para um Geodude, não, está bem?” James abriu um sorriso travesso. Ou para um Rattata. Jesse assentiu, solene. Ou para um Rattata.  
Eles estudavam em classes separadas, mas se encontravam nos intervalos. James lia livros na companhia de Jesse. E Jesse acompanhava os treinamentos de James com Growlithe. Em meio a essa alegria serena, nenhum dos dois imaginou que receberiam uma notícia triste. O tio Benjamin acidentou-se durante um passeio. Seu estado era grave. Eu não sei como isso foi acontecer! O Quagmire soluçava. O Quagmire soluçava, e o Baudelaire não sabia o que fazer. Nunca vira Jesse chorando. Puxou-o para um abraço, afagou suas costas. Pouco importava que estivessem no meio do corredor. James fora ao encontro do namorado assim que recebera a mensagem em seu celular. Os dois abraçavam-se diante da sala do diretor. Com licença, rapazes. Jesse lançou um olhar choroso ao homem. Peço, por gentileza, que se dirijam à enfermaria. Para não obstruírem o caminho. Ele fitou o ruivo por cima dos óculos. Sinto muito por seu tio, Quagmire. Sabe que tem toda a minha compreensão. Se for necessário trancar sua matrícula, não haverá problema. Você é um bom aluno. Jesse fungou, limpando as lágrimas. Obrigado, diretor.  
James acompanhou-o até o pátio. Os dois fitaram o céu em silêncio. Eu vou voltar para casa. James assentiu. Na verdade... Não exatamente para casa. Meus tios tiveram de ir para a capital para cuidar dos ferimentos. É bem grave... Não sei se o plano de saúde vai cobrir. Terei de passar algumas semanas fora... James mordeu o lábio. Não conseguia imaginar a dor que Jesse estava sentindo. Segurou sua mão para oferecer apoio. O diretor vai entender. Ele foi bem gentil com você. Tenho certeza de que vai ajudar. A risada de Jesse foi amarga. Gentil? Você ouviu bem o que ele disse? Notas, James. É tudo uma questão de notas. Eu sou pobre, mas sou um bom aluno. Eles não são burros, sabe? Se existe a possibilidade de eu alcançar a fama algum dia, é claro que eles vão me ajudar. Afinal, que honra poder dizer que um futuro grande treinador formou-se aqui, nesses corredores, não é? Quando chegou aqui, era um ninguém, mas vejam-no só agora! Jesse fungou. James desviou o rosto, envergonhado. Você é ingênuo, James. Não conhece o mundo de verdade. Você vive em uma realidade diferente da minha. Às vezes eu acho que é diferente até demais... James sentiu seu coração preencher-se de medo. Encarou Jesse com pesar. Não diga uma coisa dessas! Não fale como se nós não fôssemos dar certo! Eu... eu sei que é difícil, Jesse, mas... Nós podemos superar isso! O Quagmire balançou a cabeça. Você é ingênuo demais... O Baudelaire abaixou o rosto. Seus olhos brilhavam. Você... disse que eu era legal... Era tudo mentira? Os olhos azuis fitaram-no. Não era... Eu... Desculpe... Eu estou confuso... James abraçou-o, tímido. Tudo bem. Eu também estou...  
Nos dias que se seguiram, Jesse organizou os documentos para trancar a matrícula. Arrumou seus pertences. Os olhos arderam quando pegou a gaita. Eu não vou deixar você desistir da gente. Jesse piscou algumas vezes, hesitando. Virou-se para trás. Ele e James estavam sozinhos no saguão. Lá fora, um táxi esperava o Quagmire. Eu não vou deixar, está bem? Você prometeu que ia me ensinar, Jesse! Disse que ia me fazer andar de ônibus e comer salgados de origem duvidosa. Eu estou esperando, está bem? Eu vou cobrar essa promessa! Ele estufou o peito e abriu o paletó, revelando a quem quisesse ver o casaco de lã com estampa de Rattata. Jesse arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. Aos poucos, o sorriso dominou seu rosto. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando. Uma vez riquinho metido, sempre riquinho metido, não é? Seus olhos brilharam de malícia, indo da expressão orgulhosa de James à postura determinada de Growlithe. Meowth enroscou-se em suas pernas. Também se divertia com a situação. Escute, riquinho. James ergueu o queixo, desafiando-o. Quando meu tio melhorar — porque ele vai melhorar — eu vou voltar para esta Academia podre e esfregar as minhas vitórias na cara de todos os riquinhos daqui, está bem? E esteja preparado, porque eu vou beber muito refrigerante quando estiver na capital e vou voltar com uma coleção de tampinhas bem melhor que a sua! James riu com descrença. A Meowth ronronou. O Growlithe pôs a língua de fora. Eu duvido, Quagmire. Jesse jogou a cabeça de lado, exibindo seu Charme. Veremos, Baudelaire. Veremos.

**

Eu disse que esta peça não teria um final feliz. Pode ir. Pode ir. Não há nada mais para ver. Não há reencontro. Não há competição de tampinhas. Não há música de gaita. O terceiro ato acaba aqui. Mas não se deixa apreender. Algumas histórias são mais interessantes quando não sabemos seu desfecho. Isso nos permite imaginar as possibilidades, tecendo o fim ao nosso próprio gosto. Eu mesma não sei se o tio Benjamin melhorou, ou se Jesse bebeu os refrigerantes. Mas existe essa imagem bonita que eu gosto de ter em mente — e talvez você goste também. Eu imagino um garoto de cabelos azuis sentado em sua cama enquanto troca mensagens com um garoto ruivo. Imagino um Growlithe deitando-se a seu lado para receber carinho entre suas orelhas. Imagino que eles trocam sorrisos, ansiando o reencontro — o Baudelaire pensando no Quagmire; o cachorro pensando na gata. E é isso. Afinal, todo esse romance deveu-se à coragem de Growlithe, que tentou unir os treinadores contra todas as probabilidades. Como eu disse, uma dessas famosas histórias sobre um menino e seu cachorro.


End file.
